Myōbu
, more commonly known as the , is a conscious piece of Kurama's Yin-chakra, created by Kirigakure in an attempt to gain the Nine-Tails' power. It was first sealed within Ryun Uchiha, who himself was an experiment of Kirigakure's, ironically, on both's day of birth. Background Creation Prior to the , tried to seize the power of the Nine-Tails for themselves. Nevertheless, like many before them, the village could not control the beast's power, and so resorted to stealing part of its Yin chakra to create a new life form. The experiment went horribly wrong when the fox went on a rampage of the village, even as an "infant"; causing massive damage. That same day, the bastard child of a kidnapped Uchiha soldier and a Kirigakure seductress was born; Ryun Uchiha. As a last resort, the First Mizukage sealed the beast within the boy, making him its jinchūriki. Conflicts with Seireitou Personality Myōbu seems to be much more relaxed than Kurama initially was, lacking the blood-lust and murderous personality its progenitor had; almost seeming supportive of Ryun at times.Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga This may be because the beast literally grew up within its jinchūriki, having been in a juvenile-like state upon being sealed within the infant Uchiha. According to Ryun, Myōbu was initially hostile towards him when both were still very young, but, having basically grown up together, the two quickly learned to become close friends over the course of Ryun's travels in the Land of Water. The fox seems to be at least aware of his status as a clone, and seems to be somewhat resentful whenever he becomes aware of the original's presence. Myōbu has shown, however, to be haughty, arrogant, and proud of its own power; much like its original. In its younger days, it was overzealous in its attempts to lend Ryun its power, mainly to remind others that it was a threat not to be taken lightly. It also seems to enjoy bickering with Ryun over just about anything. Myōbu reacts violently to the feeling of Kurama's chakra, such as when Seireitou Hyūga, who had a portion of the beast's chakra within him, fought Ryun. Myōbu forced its chakra out of Ryun in large volumes as a show of force and animosity. It is unknown how Kurama reacts to this.Final Battle: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha Despite being a clone of Kurama, it has a sense of individuality apart from its original, having even given itself a personal name. Unlike other tailed beasts, such as , however, he doesn't mind his jinchūriki, or others, simply referring to him as the "Ten-Tails". Despite this, and very much like Son Gokū, it uses when referring to itself. When referring to Ryun, it will occasionally call him by his full name, however, it will also refer to him as , which roughly translates to "landlord", in reference to the fact that it shares Ryun's body and mind. He also has shown genuine concern for Ryun's well-being on several occasions, and was even desperate enough, at one point, to reach out to Seireitou for help returning Ryun to normal.The New Gokage Sennin: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga Appearance Myōbu is exactly identical to the original Kurama, save for its far darker fur coloration, making it look almost black, and its tenth tail — a mutation caused by Kirigakure's experimentation shortly after it was split from the original. Even as a young fox, it was larger than most skyscrapers. In its current adult form, Myōbu is equal in height to most tailed beasts. Abilities .]] As a tailed beast, Myōbu wields incredible power — even more so as a portion of Kurama. Because of this, it can use the Tailed Beast Ball and can combine it with the power of other tailed beasts, namely Saiken or Shukaku, both of whom were are also owned by Yamagakure, to produce a more powerful blast ratio. Its most prominent form of attack is to release a chakra-laced roar which is powerful enough to buffet even opponents such as Seireitou and Hikaru Kurosaki, and, at one point, was powerful enough to cause similar damage to 's full-scale Shinra Tensei. It also knows how to use its gargantuan weight as a weapon, using it to crush its targets completely. The fox has incredible durability, able to use its tails to defend against powerful techniques. Chakra Prowess Myōbu is speculated to possess near the same levels of chakra that were possessed by Kurama, having been noted on multiple occasions to have immense chakra. Prior to mastering the beast's chakra, Ryun and several others noted that Myōbu's chakra was both enormous and incredibly foul, containing a large amount of its original's hatred. This would often result in situations where Ryun would be taken over by the chakra's evil intent, whilst Myōbu himself had no desire to take control of him. Its chakra was large enough that, when released fro Ryun, it actually began breaking down certain clothing items of nearby bystanders, such as Seireitou's mask, and killing nearby vegetation. Though originally a pure manifestation of Kurama's yin chakra, the fox has, overtime regained yang chakra; Ryun describes this as its and — the black chakra being the original chakra it was created out of, containing Kurama's ill-will and hatred, and the white chakra containing Myōbu's personal willpower. Initially, this meant Ryun couldn't control Myōbu's full power without risking being controlled by the hatred within its yin chakra, and therefore meaning he had to rely on its yang half if he wanted to remain in control of his actions.Jinchuriki Chronicles: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki trains Ryun Uchiha Despite being originally composed of only yin chakra, the fox was able to restore a large portion of yang chakra by the time Ryun learned to control it. Even just the yang half of Myōbu's chakra is shown to be gargantuan in size.Hunt for the Ten Tailed Fox: Sabaku and Urugi vs Ryun Uchiha Trivia * The "Ten Tailed Fox", which is what this article originally was, was the first article created by the author way back in 2008. It existed long before Kishimoto even created the , and therefore isn't based on it. In reality, it was a black fox that existed as the Yin portion of Kurama's chakra, a fact which also later became canon. It is also the source of the author's pen name; Ten Tailed Fox. * In the reign of the (980–1011), there lived a charming court lady with a rank of myōbu whose name was Shinno-Myōbu. She was a devotee of Inari God. She went to the shrine at Fushimi, Kyoto, to confine herself there for prayer for a period of seven days. After she had completed her term of worship, it is said, she won the heart of the Mikado and later became his consort. She attributed her good luck to the white foxes guarding the shrine and the name of "myōbu" was given to them. * Taken literally, translates to "mortal woman". ** Despite this, it refers to itself as , a masculine term to indicate oneself, hinting at a male gender. * The term can both mean "landlord" or "lender", in reference to how Ryun and Myōbu share their bodies, minds, and chakra with each other. * A "|野狐}} is a type of that, unlike real foxes, are only either black or white. They are famous for their ability to possess humans. * It shares a Japanese voice actor with its "parent", Kurama, while having a different English . * Because it was known to be born on the same day as Ryun Uchiha, its jinchūriki, it is the only tailed beast whose date of birth and age are known. Quotes * (To Ryun) "Boy, you never seem to win." * (To Ryun) "Give it all you have, Ryun! We are with you!" * (To Seireitou) "I '''am' Ryun's power!''" References See also * Ten-Tails